It is desirous for an implement of an earth moving machine, such as a bulldozer, to be operated in a manner that results in the greatest productivity. Oftentimes, manual control of an earth moving implement, such as a bulldozer blade, is inefficient. Consequently, modern day earth moving machines include electronic sensors that deliver signals indicative of various operational parameters of the earth moving machine to microprocessor based controls in order to automatically control the implement.
Unfortunately, the sensors produce signals that are corrupted with noise and bias. Thus, many times the sensed signal does not represent a precise measurement.
The present invention is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.